


His Sammy

by winchester_wannabe1983



Series: Wincest One Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Showering Dean Winchester, Showering Sam Winchester, Stressed Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester_wannabe1983/pseuds/winchester_wannabe1983
Summary: Sam is more stressed than usual after a hunt and Dean intends to help.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	His Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! This is the first thing I've ever written and posted, and I know it's not the best but I will get better at writing, I swear!  
> I know Wincest is not for everyone, so if you don't like it, just don't read it. Please drop a comment and let me know what I should write next, I'm not great at coming up with ideas

The garage of the Men of Letters bunker was filled with the low purr of Baby's engine as Sam and Dean Winchester came home after a particularly nasty hunt involving werewolves and a high school football team. Sam hauled himself out of the car and slammed the door a little too hard.  
"Hey! Watch it!" the older Winchester griped. Sam just rolled his eyes and trudged in the bunker. Dean huffed and followed, wondering what had made his little brother so upset. Dean knew that his Sammy wasn't gonna tell him what was wrong, so he decided to find out what was up. When Dean got to his room, he threw his bag down and grabbed his favorite sweatpants and his Men of Letters robe and snuck down the hallway and into Sam's room. Sam was in his bathroom, getting ready to shower. Dean waited until the water was turned on and snuck himself into the bathroom with his little brother.  
"De, you're not half as sneaky as you think you are," Sam rolled his eyes from behind the shower curtain.  
"Dammit," Dean mumbled, mentally kicking himself for not being quiet enough.  
"Are you gonna get in or not?" the younger man questioned. Dean smiled and stepped into the shower with his brother, wrapping his arms around the taller man from behind.  
"You gonna tell me what's wrong now?" Dean mumbled against his little brother's shoulder.  
"Just scared of losing you again.. Those werewolves knocked you around pretty good," Sam said, turning around to face his brother.  
"You won't lose me again, stupid. And even if I do die, it hasn't had a habit of sticking," Dean said, pulling Sam into a soft kiss. Sam closed his eyes and all but melted into his big brother, needing the comfort that Dean was so willing to give. After a few minutes, the kisses started to become a little deeper, both brothers desperate for the other. Dean's hands started to roam, running them along Sam's sides and back. Sam grabbed his brother and pulled him until they were pressed together tight. Dean started to kiss his way down Sam's jaw and to his neck, sucking a dark purple mark onto the taller man's neck. Sam bit his lip tangled his fingers in Dean's short hair. Dean slowly moved down, leaving a trail of small hickeys down his Sammy's torso. When he had finally gotten down to his knees, he looked up at Sam with his signature sideways grin.  
"Gonna take care of you, Sammy," Dean smirked. He took his little brother's dick into his mouth slowly until his nose was touching Sam's hip. Sam threw his head back and tried to keep his moans in. Dean suddenly pulled off his dick with an audible pop and Sam whined at the lack of his brother's mouth around him.  
"Sammy… you know how I feel when you try to be quiet. We're the only ones here, nobody can hear you but me, baby brother," Dean pouted up at Sam. Sam huffed and nodded. Dean grinned and went back to what he does best, making his Sammy feel good.  
"De.. Just like that," Sam groaned, pulling on Dean's hair. Dean moaned around the younger man's dick, which in turn made Sam let out a sound that could have been straight out of Casa Erotica 8. Dean knew that his little brother was getting closer by the second, so he went to work, licking and sucking and nipping, all the things he knew drove Sammy crazy. After a few more minutes, Sam tensed up and came without warning into Dean's mouth, the older man happily swallowing what he was given. Dean pulled off his brother and stood up, pulling Sam into a heated kiss, letting Sam taste himself on his big brother's tongue. Dean pulled away and smiled up at his baby brother. Without another word, they cleaned themselves off and got out of the shower, and got dressed in sweatpants and nothing else, because everyone knows that shirtless cuddles are the best kind. They collapsed onto Sam's bed and Dean instantly whined. Sam sighed and stood up, pulling Dean with him.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know.. It's not memory foam," Sam griped. Dean just smiled and pulled his boyfriend into his own room, where he had his comfortable memory foam mattress. Dean pushed Sam onto the bed and jumped on top of the younger Winchester. Sam just laughed and wrapped his arms around his older brother, knowing that under the years of hurt and pain that Dean just needs to be held sometimes. They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. A couple hours later, Dean woke up to find that he couldn't see Sam, and he almost panicked until he realized where Sam was. Dean groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow while his little brother was giving him probably the best blow job he had ever been given. Dean reached down and grabbed his brother's hair and started to move his hips in sync with Sam's rhythm. After a few minutes of complete bliss, Dean let out a loud moan.  
"Shit, Sammy.. Gonna come soon.." Dean felt Sam smirk and start to move faster, trying to replicate what Dean had done to him in the shower. Dean was soon arching off the bed and coming into his brother's mouth. Sam crawled back up the bed and into Dean's arms, kissing his big brother softly and laying his head on Dean's chest.  
"Love you, De," Sam mumbled, already tired again even after just taking a nap.  
"Love you too, Sammy," Dean smiled, holding onto his brother like his life depended on it.  
In that moment Dean knew this is where he was meant to be. Not killing monsters, but with his little brother, his Sammy.


End file.
